The present invention relates to a pouring cover structure which has been specifically designed for pouring paints, enamels and the like.
As is known, for painting car bodies in body shops and plants, there are presently used paints or enamels of given base colors which are mixed, depending on requirements, with the desired rates in order to provide the proper tonality colors.
In order to pour the paints or enamels from the cans containing them, there are generally used pouring lids which consist of a cover structure which is coupled to the can edge by means of cam shaped members which operate so as to axially clamp the cover on the can.
In this connection, it should be pointed out that the can edge is frequently affected by flatness drawbacks, thereby the cover can not be fitted thereto with the required clamping force and tightness.
Another drawback of the known pouring covers is that a possible thickness or shape unevenness of the can edge can cause paint leaks during the paint pouring operation.